


Pieces of My Heart

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Set sometime in the future, arkos, passing mentions of renora and bumbleby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Jaune visits Pyrrha's statue in Argus a few years down the line.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pieces of My Heart

Jaune settled down at the base of Pyrrha’s statue, pulling out a sandwich and two drinks; one for him, and one for Pyrrha. 

“Hey, Pyr. Sorry it’s been a while. Been busy fighting Salem. You know how it is.” He tried to make it a point, whenever he was nearby, to stop in Argus. Officially it was to visit Saphron and Terra, but he always stopped in to visit Pyrrha as well. Was it healthy? Probably not, but he was okay with that.

At least she wasn’t answering him. Then he’d start to be concerned.

“Brought you a soda. I know, I know, you like to eat healthy, but it’s one soda.” Jaune took a bite of his sandwich, enjoying the quiet of the night. While the park might be busy during the day, it was usually quiet at night. Which was perfect for him, since he was talking to a statue.

“...I’ve been missing you a lot, Pyrrha. Ren and Nora have been really lovey dovey lately. I’m happy for them but… I just wish you were here.” After their rough patch in Atlas a while ago, he really was happy they had figured things out and were back to normal, it was just tough to be around sometimes. Especially when he didn’t have anyone. 

“Everyone is doing good. Oh, Blake and Yang are getting married soon! Figured, no time like the present, right?” Jaune was quiet for a moment, munching on his sandwich. “We could've had time together. If I had just… reached out. I just… I thought we had time. There didn’t seem like any need to rush things.”

He couldn’t have known what was going to happen at the Vytal festival. That everything would go to shit, that grimm would attack, that Pyrrha would… die. Far younger than she deserved. _ Dammit, they should have had more time! _

And just like that there were tears on his cheeks, and he let out a small sob, dropping his sandwich to pull his knees to his chest, hiding his face in them. “Sorry,” he mumbled into his knees. “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry this time.”

Even though Pyrrha’s death was several years ago now, the pain still hit him like a freight train whenever he focused on it too hard. He wondered if it was maybe one of those things you never really got over. Just learned to live with over time. 

They said you never really forget your first love, and Pyrrha had been tragically ripped away from him before they could even get off the ground.

Eventually, the tears died out, and he was left sitting there quietly, emotional exhaustion setting in. Jaune didn’t want to leave so soon, but he really needed to get some rest. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow night, okay, Pyr? I’ll leave the soda for you. In case you decide to drink it.” They were usually gone when he came back. He assumed either someone cleaning up the park tossed it or someone saw an unopened soda and grabbed it. Either way, he didn’t really care. He could at least pretend Pyrrha had enjoyed it. 

Jaune rose from his seat, gathering up the rest of his trash. “I love you. See you soon, okay?” 

It felt like, every time he came here, he left a piece of his heart behind. Pyrrha probably had a hold on most of it by now. And honestly? Jaune was okay with that. She could keep it. There wasn’t anyone else he would rather give it to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
